Cheesecake!
by Megan Chan
Summary: Sakura , Li , and Kero get transported to the Pokemon world! But what does that have to do with cheesecake? Read and find out!
1. Cheesecake:Chapter 1

!!!!!!Cheescake!!!!!!  
Chapter 1  
  
This story takes place when Sakura and Li are 11,and in the 5th grade.  
They still haven't admitted their feelings towards each other.And as for 2  
other people(can't teel ya who they are yet!)they haven't either.But maybe,  
just maybe,both couples will.Enough yapping,let's get the show on the road!  
  
*thoughts* "speech"  
dream speech   
************************************************************  
  
Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is everybody? Wait,I see Li. He's with another girl. Is it me? No,that girl has orange hair.No! She  
kissed him...and he kissed her back.No!! Li,why are you doing this to  
me..I-I love you...   
  
Don't cry.a different boy said to Sakura.  
  
W-who are you? Do I know you? Are you a friend or enemy? Why are you  
here? Tell me who you are. Come back! Who are you!  
  
  
  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"Sakura screamed as she woke up from her dream.She had  
slept through all of class.  
  
"I'm Miss Mackenzie,your teacher."stated Miss Mackenzie.  
  
Sakura turned beet red."Sorry about that.."Sakura apologized.This was  
the 3rd time she fell asleep that week.she couldn't sleep at night because  
of that dream,so she slept in class.   
  
"Well,Sakura.I'll let you off easy this time.Just do today's work and this homework.Turn it in on Monday.I think you have plenty of time to   
finish it.That gives you the whole weekend."Miss Mackenzie said as she   
handed Sakura some papers."Well,that all class.You are dismissed,but be  
careful.Its raining and storming outside,so get home as quickly as you  
can."she warned.  
  
Sakura gathered up her stuff,put on her raincoat,got her umbrella out,  
and headed out the door.She walked by herself because her best friend,was   
on vacation.So she had no one to talk to.She looked up and saw Li walking  
ahead of her.He always cheered her up when she was down.Just seeing him  
made her happy.She really liked Li alot,but she couldn't tell him that  
because he would probably didn't feel the same way about her,and it might  
ruin their friendship,so she kept quiet about that matter.She walked up to  
him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you,Li?"she asked him,hoping for a positive  
answer.  
  
"Um..sure."he agreed.  
  
"Thanks."she said as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Sakura,have you been getting enough sleep lately?"Li asked with concern  
as they walked towards Sakura's house.Sakura was suprised by his question.  
Was he concerned for her?  
  
"Well...I-"  
  
Before she could give her answer,rain started to pour down,thunder  
roared,and a flash of lighning lit up the sky,as if it was trying to warn   
them of something.Sakura jumped and took hold of Li's arm.Li smiled.Sakura  
saw what she had done,and apologized.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry..."she stammered as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Its okay.You were just scared."he stated.*I didn't mind at all^_^*  
he thought.  
  
"Uh..let's hurry.There's my house.Let's go inside before we catch a  
cold."  
  
"Ok.."Li said as he followed Sakura to her house.  
  
***********************************************************  
Sakura's house...  
  
  
"Wow!We're soaked!"exclaimed Sakura as she looked at her wet school  
uniform."Um..I'm going to go change.I'll get you some of Tori's old  
clothes.Sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable.I'll be right back."  
with that she disapeared upstairs.   
  
A few minutes after Sakura went up stairs,Tori came in and saw Li sitting on the couch."What on earth are YOU doing here?!"he exclaimed.  
  
"None of your business."Li said glaring at Tori."What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here."Tori said as he started to walk towards Li.  
  
"Oh yeah,I forgot."he said as he stood up to face Tori.  
  
They had a staring contest until Sakura broke it when she came in with some clothes for Li. She had changed into some pink capri pants with a light green shirt,that had a pink flower to match the capri pants.Li stared in awe.She had never looked so cute and beautiful before.Tori saw the way Li looked as his sister,so he decided to do something about it,but before he could Sakura interuppted him by giving Li some clothes.  
  
"Here Li.You can go change in the upstairs bathroom.After you do,go in my  
room.I'll bring us up some cheesecake."  
  
Li headed upstairs to change his wet clothes,while Sakura headed towards  
the kitchen to get some cheesecake.Tori followed her.  
  
"What is that kid doing here, Sakura?Well,it doesn't matter.You'd better  
get rid of him."he scolded.  
  
"He's just staying until the storm is over."said Sakura as she cut three  
pieces of cheesecake.One was for Kero.  
  
"Why are you getting 3 pieces of cheesecake?"Tori asked with suspicion.  
  
Sakura tried to think of an excuse."Umm..Li was hungry,so I'm getting him  
2 pieces."she said as she left the room.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
  
**************************************************  
Sakura's room....  
  
"Here.I got us some cheesecake."she smiled as she handed a piece to Li  
  
Suddenly,Kero popped out of nowhere."Where's my cake?!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Where did you come from?"asked Li.  
  
"I come from anywhere for cheesecake!But..the question is what are YOU  
doing here?"Kero asked as floated in front of Li's face."Well,it doesn't  
matter,just as long as I get my cheescake!Give it to me!Give it to me now!  
GIMME,GIMME,GIMME!"he begged Sakura.  
  
"Sakura,you never answered my question."Li said while eating his cheesecake.  
  
"Oh,umm...well..let's see.I've been having a strange dream lately..."  
  
"What was it about?"Li asked.  
  
Sakura didn't know how to explain it to him.She didn't want to tell  
him that he was in it and he kissed a girl."Well...I was in some kind of   
forest.I was alone at first,then I saw you and then..then..I don't remember  
what happenend after that.."she lied."Then there was this other boy..I   
tried to get him to tell me what his name was,but he wouldn't..And that's  
when I woke up.."she said while looking down to her bed.  
  
"What could it all mean?"wondered Li.  
  
"I think it means that something bad is going to happen to us,Li.But   
mostly I think something bad is going to happen to me..."She knew that  
her dreams were usually always right.That meant that Li would kiss another  
girl.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura.I'll make sure nothing happens to you."Li said  
while putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks,Li.."she smiled,but it was one of her fake smiles.  
  
"Uh oh.."Kero said."You were right,Sakura.Something bad is going to   
happen,right now..I sense it."  
  
Suddenly a black hole appeared in the room and it tried to suck,Sakura,  
Li,and Kero in it,and it succeeded.They were going to get transported to  
world they never have heard of--a world filled with magnificent creatures--  
the Pokemon world.Luckily,Sakura grabbed her bookbag before she got sucked   
in.She didn't know if she needed her Clow Cards or not.Li always had him   
sword with him so he took it.  
  
"I hate it when I'm right!"screamed Sakura as she was taken away from  
Li.  
  
"Me too!"he yelled as he as taken away from Sakura.  
  
"What about my cheesecake?!!!"was all Kero could say.  
  
As they were sucked into the black whole they were all seperated.Sakura  
got separated from Li and Kero.They all tumbled towards the Pokemon world.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
****************************************************  
  
What did ya think? Email me your thoughts at cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
Megan-Chan signing off^-^   
  
  



	2. Cheesecake: Chapter 2

Cheesecake!----------Chapter 2   
  
Megan-Chan: Enjoy!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
*thoughts* "speech"   
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura,Li and Kero all landed in some strange,dark forest.  
Li and Kero were together,but Sakura was alone.She looked   
around her suroundings.There were big trees,small trees,  
and medium size trees.She heard soft growls,while leaves and  
bushes blew in the cool wind.  
  
*Li,where are you?I'm scared...*her thoughts were interupted  
by a nearby growl.Sakura looked around--and there it was--the  
biggest bear she had ever seen.It didn't look like a normal  
bear,it had a big yellow ring on its stomache.*I wonder what  
kind of bear that is..*Suddenly the bear started to chase  
her.Sakura ran and ran.She didn't use the Clow Cards to escape  
because she was too frightened and was occupied by running   
through the dark forest.  
  
"Some..body..help..me!!!"she screamed between breaths.  
  
Suddenly,Sakura saw a flash of lightning in the corner of  
her eye.It had hit the bear.*It must be Li!He has come to save  
me!I knew he would!*she turned and ran to the figure that  
was behind the bear,whom was laying unconcious on the ground.  
  
"Li!"she cried out.She hugged the boy as tight as she could  
"Li,I knew you would find me!"  
  
"H-hey!Let go!I'm not Li!"yelled the boy as he gasped for  
air.*How come I don't get hugged every time I save Misty?Well  
this'll do..*  
  
"H-hoe?!Your're right.You're not Li.I'm sorry.But,thank  
you for saving me.How can I ever repay you?"she said  
loosening her grip on the boy.  
  
*The hug was good enough.*"Oh..no need to repay me.Oh,  
let me introduce myself.I'm Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Well,my name is Sakura.Sakura,Avalon."she said,then heard  
some movement behind Ash.It was a big yellow mouse."What's that?  
Its so cute!!"she squealed with joy.  
  
"Oh,that's my Pokemon,and my best friend,Pikachu."he said  
as Pikachu came from behind Ash's legs.  
  
"Pikachu."was all it could say.  
  
"A Pokemon?Where can I get one?"she asked while petting   
Pikachu on the head.  
  
"You have to catch one--with a Pokeball.Here.You can have  
this one it's an extra."he said taking a Pokeball out of his   
backpack."First,if you want to get one you have to go to  
a Pokemon center to sign up-that is so you can be it's trainer."  
  
"Okay great.But let's not go to the Pokemon center yet.Lets  
wait until tomorrow.I'm kinda tired."said Sakura as she yawned   
and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sure.I have an extra sleeping bag.Do you want to borrow  
it?"  
  
"Yes,thank you."she said as Ash handed her the sleeping  
bag.She unrolled it and climbed into it."Sleep well,Ash.Sleep  
well,Pikachu."*Sleep well,Li,where ever you are...*  
  
Ash got into his sleeping bag,and looked over to Sakura who  
was already asleep.*She looks kinda cute when she's asleep,but  
then again,she cute when she's awake,too.*Sakura shivered.*She's  
cold*He put a blanket on her and told Pikachu to go lie down   
beside her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Elswhere...  
  
Misty was walking alone in the forest when she heard  
what sounded like 2 people quarreling.She walked to where  
it was coming from.She saw a boy who looked about her age,  
fighting with a-stuffed animal?She walked over to them.  
  
"Uh..hello.I was wondering if you could help me.I'm   
looking for a boy about your size--he has black hair,he   
wears a white and red hat,and a Pikachu follows him.Have  
you seen him?"she asked while looking at the stuffed animal  
that was now stiff as a board.  
  
"Um..no.We just got here,so we haven't seen much of   
anything--but while we're on the subject,have you seen a girl,  
about your age and height?She has light brown hair,with  
green eyes,and she has on pink capri pants,and a light green   
shirt."  
  
"No..sorry."she replied.  
  
"What's that in your arms?"Li asked as he pointed to  
the egg like creature in the girls hands.  
  
"This is my Togepi.It thinks I'm its mother since I'm  
the first thing it saw afer it hatched."  
  
"Oh..It's uh..cute."Li said as he tried to say something  
nice."Why don't you camp out with us tonite?"he asked Misty.  
  
"What do you mean,'us'?"She asked.  
  
"I mean me..I'm used to having Sakura with me."he said   
as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Sure,thanks.Oh yeah,my name is Misty.What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Li.I don't have any sleeping bags,so we'll have to   
sleep on the ground,sorry.."  
  
"Oh,I have an extra sleeping bag,so you can use it."she   
handed it to him.  
  
"Uh..thanks.."he said.He fixed his sleeping bag and went  
to sleep, Misty did the same.  
  
That night,Li had the same dream as Sakura,except instead  
of him kissing a girl,it was Sakura kissing a boy.He woke up  
instantly.*She wouldn't do that,would she?No,I think that  
was just a nightmare.*he went back to sleep.  
  
Kero had a dream,too. He dreamt that he was at the Great Wall of China andit was made of...cheesecake!He started to eat some.  
And he ate some more,and some more,and some more..until he got to   
the last bite--someone came along and ate it from him,it was  
Li.When Kero woke up he would be ready to kill Li.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!My cheescake!!!!!!!!!!!"  
he screamed.  
----------------------------------------------   
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
What did u think?questions? comments?Cheesecake? ^-^ Let me know at  
Cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
I do not own cardcaptors or pokemon so don't sue me i'm just a kid!   
  
  
  



	3. Cheesecake: Chapter 3

  
Hi^-^This is Megan-Chan,this is chapter 3--it introduces none  
other than--TEAM ROCKET!.It wouldn't be Pokemon without them,right?  
Let's get the show on the road!  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*thoughts* "speech"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So..do you have any idea where we are?"asked Li while walking  
through the forest with Misty.  
  
"Well..no,I don't."she replied.  
  
"Why were you out here in the first place?"  
  
"I had an argument with my boy-I mean with Ash."she didn't mean  
to start to say boyfriend,it just kind of happened.She liked to  
imagine that he was sometimes.  
  
"You started to say boyfriend,didn't you?"teased Li while walking.  
  
"N-no,I-I meant that he is a boy a-and h-he is my friend..."  
  
"Sure,okay I believe you."Li said sarcasticly.  
  
"You sure know how to hurt a girl."she said as she stopped and started to sniffle.  
  
"Well..I have had alot of practice..maybe too much.."Li said as  
he thought about all the times he had hurt Sakura."Sorry..I didn't  
mean to make you cry.I've had alot of practice for that too."  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Misty as she wiped away the tears that  
had started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Well..I've had alot of practice of hurting girls--or should  
I say Sakura?"  
  
"How?"Misty questioned.  
  
"It started about a year ago--I went to Japan,to get something   
from a girl.That girl was--"  
  
"Sakura?"guessed Misty.  
  
"Yeah..well anyway I had to get something from her.I had to do it  
by force.I didn't want to but I had no choice--I had a mission that  
had to be done."Li went on to tell her the rest of the story about  
he and Sakura.  
  
"Oh,that's so romantic!!!"she said with dreamy eyes."I envy you  
and Sakura."  
  
"Well,she doesn't know that I uh..like her.I've only told 2 people  
how I feel about her--you and her best friend,Madison.And I don't  
want to tell her because she might reject me,or it would ruin our   
friendship."he replied sadly.  
  
"Oh,I see it's just a crush for now..."said Misty."I know exactly  
how you feel.I feel the same way about Ash."She then realized what  
she had said."Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Like there's anyone to tell."Misty said sarcasticly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sakura and Ash's Campground....   
Sakura awakened and rubbed her eyes.She sat up to find Pikachu  
sitting beside her,staring up into her eyes.  
  
"Oh,good morning Pikachu.Where's Ash?"she asked looking around   
for Ash.  
  
"Pi."it replied.It pointed towards Ash who was carving something  
on a nearby tree.Sakura stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Good morning,Ash.What are you doing?"she asked looking over his  
shoulder.  
  
"Oh,I'm carving my name into this tree,so if Misty sees it she'll  
know that I was here."  
  
As they were standing by the tree having a conversation,someone  
was lurking around their campsite.They grabbed Ash and Sakura's  
backpacks.Sakura and Ash heard something so they turned around to   
see that their backpacks were missing.  
  
"Oh no!Our stuff!"exclaimed Ash.*It had to be Team Rocket!*  
  
"My backpack!I've got to get my backpack!"cried Sakura.*My  
backpack has the Clow Cards in it.I've just got to get it back!*  
  
"Don't worry Sakura!I'll make sure you get your backpack back!I  
think I know who did it.Let's go to the Pokemon center and call  
Officer Jenny.She can help us."assured Ash.  
  
"Alright.Let's go!"exclaimed Sakura as she folowed Ash to the  
Pokemon center.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nearby,in the bushes........  
  
"Oh,James!Isn't this just wonderful?!We've actually suceeded   
stealing something from that twerp--even if it wasn't Pikachu!"  
exclaimed Jessie as she danced around with Ash's bookbag in her  
hands.  
  
"Yeah!And we got that other girl's stuff too!"replied James."But,  
that wasn't the redhead,it was someone else."  
  
"Who cares?Just see what's in the bag,James."Jessie told James.  
  
"Okay.Let's see."James rumaged through Sakura's bag.He mostly  
saw school supplies,but then he came across a pocket size photo album.  
He looked through it,seeing many pictures of a boy with brown hair  
and brown eyes."Jessie,look at all the pictures of this boy,that girl  
must have a crush on him."  
  
"Oh,first crushes...Its so romantic...I still remember my first   
crush.He was so handsome..."Jessie said with dreamy,sparkly eyes.  
  
"Who was it Jessie?"asked James,who was being nosy.  
  
Jessie did not want to tell James that it was him.She just replied  
with a"it doesn't matter!"But James was determined to figure out  
who it was.  
  
"Oh,come on you can tell me,Jessie."he pleaded for an answer.  
  
"Well..all that I will say is--you know him very well."she said as  
turned to avoid James's face.  
  
Luckily,James was very dense.*Hmm.I wonder who it could be..the  
boss maybe?no.*  
  
"Oh stop the mushy talk.Just see what else is in thebag."interuppted Meowth.  
  
"Alright."James came across some strange cards."Look at these, Jessie.Can I keep them,please?"he begged.  
  
"Sure,they're probably not worth anything,anyway."she said.  
  
"Cool..."said James as he looked over the Clow Cards.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Pokemon Center.........   
  
"Officer Jenny,we would like to report a robbery by Team Rocket."  
Ash said talking on a phone that had a screen with Officer Jenny in  
it."They stole our bookbags."  
  
"They have very important belongings in them,I've just got to get  
mine back!"exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Okay,what are your names?"questioned the officer.  
  
"As you probably know,I'm Ash,and this is Sakura."  
  
"Okay we'll try our best to get your things back."said Officer   
Jenny as she hung up the phone.Ash did the same.  
  
"How about we register you to be a trainer since we're already at  
the Pokemon center?"Ash asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the forest......  
At the same time Sakura and Ash were on the phone with officer  
Jenny,Li and Misty were at Ash and Sakura's campsite.Misty noticed  
something carved into the tree.It was Ash's name.As for Li he sensed  
Sakura's power.He knew where she was.He started to run as fast as he  
could leaving Misty behind-but she followed after him,holding Togepi  
in her arms."Wait up Li!"  
  
  
  
Just as Sakura and Ash turned around from the video phone, Li burst through the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kero was in Li's pocket,almost suffocating.*Where am I? Why am  
I here?When can I leave?When can I eat?When can I eat my cheesecake?  
I want my cheesecake!!!!!!*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
What did ya think?Questions?Comments?Email them to me at-   
Cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
And also,If 10 people email me...I will draw a Cheesecake comic with pictures!! But u have to email me!!! 


	4. Cheesecake:Chapter 4

Megan-Chan:Okay here's chapter 4.Sorry it took such a long time but I've been busy lately.Anyway,I hope you enjoy!  
  
"Speech"   
*Thoughts*  
Dreams  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Li!"exclaimed Sakura as she ran over to Li and hugged him as tightly as she could."I'm so happy to see you!I didn't think that I  
would ever see you again!Oh,I'm just so happy to see you!"  
  
"Uh yeah...Me too.."said Li as he tried to breathe.Kero-who was in  
Li's shirt pocket-was getting annoyed.if they did anymore hugging he  
would suffocate.  
  
Ash was discusted at the sight of them hugging,because now he had a  
crush on Sakura.He tried to break it up,but he was interuppted by  
something jumping out of Li's pocket.  
  
"Helllooo!"exclaimed Kero."Its kind hard to breathe in that pocket-"  
He spotted Sakura."Sakura!I'm so happy to see you!"he said as tears  
came pouring out of his eyes."I've been stuck in that brat's pocket  
forever!You finally came to save me from him!Thank you so much!"  
  
Sakura jumped away fom Li."Kero!Stop it!"  
  
"Okay."He stopped crying.  
  
"That was fast."commented Li.  
  
"Shut up!"Kero yelled in Li's face.  
  
"No,YOU shut up!"Li yelled back.  
  
"You guys.."said Sakura as she sweat-dropped,but they kept arguing.  
"Guys,SHUT UP!"It was quiet as a mouse.  
  
"Um..."started Ash and Misty,"What exactly is that?"  
  
"Oh...this?"asked Sakura as she grabbed Kero and pointed towards him."Its a...Pokemon."  
  
"But it talks."stated Ash."  
  
"You two must be from Team Rocket!"concluded Misty."They have a talking Pokemon.Besides,I knew you were up to no good when I met you!"  
exclaimed Misty as she pointed to Li.  
  
"How dare you insult Li!"exclaimed Sakura as steam started to come  
out of her ears."Li IS good!Infact,he's great!He has saved me many times when I was in danger,so you can't say that he is up to no good!"  
  
Li was suprised by how Sakura had stood up for him.So he decided to say something,too."And you can't say anything bad about Sakura either!"  
She one of the nicest girls I know! Infact,she's one of the only girls  
I know!"  
  
Sakura was also suprised by Li said,but she didn't say anything--  
but Nurse Joy did."Calm down children!"And again,it was quiet as a  
mouse.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy had given them two rooms to stay in.One for the girls and  
one for the boys.Misty and Sakura shared a room,and Ash,Li and Kero  
shared one.They had gotten over their fight--thanks to Nurse Joy.Now  
it was time for supper.Sakura had offered to order some pizza,and Li  
offered to pay for it--but only to impress Sakura.After they all ate,they got ready for bed. Nurse Joy lent the girls some night gowns,and the boys just wore their clothes.  
  
~The Girls' Room~  
Sakura and Misty were sitting on their bed,playing with each others  
hair,while Kero was teaching Pikachu and Togepi some moves from 'Zylon  
Warriors'.  
  
"Sorry that I yelled about Li back there."apologized Misty."I guess  
I was just kind of..uh,jealous."  
  
"About what?"asked Sakura,who was clueless as usual.  
  
"About you..being alone..with Ash."replied Misty.  
  
"Oh..I guess I was kinda jealous,too."she said putting two pony tails in Misty's hair.  
  
"About me being alone with Li?"  
  
"Yeah.."Sakura said,blushing.But luckily Misty couldn't see,because  
she was in front of Sakura.  
  
"Its not like I was going to kiss him or anything."Misty said with a  
giggle.  
  
Then a thought popped up in Sakura's mind.Her dream.In it.Li kissed  
another girl--a girl with red hair,just like Misty's!Sakura shaked the  
thought out of her mind.*She said she wouldn't do that.But,why don't I  
believe her?*  
  
Nurse Joy came in and walked over to Sakura."Tommorow morning I will show you some of the Pokemon that you can choose.Of course you can  
only choose one."she said with a smile on her face."Goodnite,girls."  
  
"Goodnite,Nurse Joy."they both replied in unison.  
  
~Later that night...~  
  
That night,Sakura had had the same dream.But this time instead of  
waking up and screaming"Who are you!?"she screamed "LI!"she woke up and looked around.Misty,Togepi,Pikachu and Kero were still asleep.She got  
up out of bed and headed towards the boys room.On her way there,she  
bumped into somebody--Li.He was awake too,because he had 'the dream'  
too.  
  
~In the Lobby~  
  
"So,why are you awake?"asked Sakura as she looked at Li.  
  
"I had a strange dream.."Li replied,thinking about the horrible dream as he satin his chair.  
  
"Me too.."said Sakura."What was your's about?"  
  
"Well..I don't remember.."he lied.  
  
"Me neither.."she also lied.And then she let out a yawn.  
  
"Sakura-there's something I need to to tell you--"He looked over to  
where she sat.She was asleep.She looked just like an angel-except for  
the drool coming out of her mouth.Li got up,went back to his room,and got a blanket.He placed over Sakura and smiled at the sight of her  
sleeping.He sat down beside her and just looked at her until he fell  
alseep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
The Morning...  
Sakura woke up and looked around.The sun was shining through the  
windows,and the birds were singing.*What a beautiful morning!*She then  
glanced over to where Li was sitting asleep.She stood up and pulled off her blanket and placed it over him.Hoping he was asleep--which he was--  
she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.*Thank you,Li.*She went back  
to her room,and put on her clothes.She went to find Nurse Joy,so she   
could choose her Pokemon.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Okay,Sakura.Here are your choices.Jigglypuff,Mr.Mime,Mareep,Chansey,  
and Ditto.Take your pick."Nurse Joy showed the Pokemon to Sakura.  
  
She just stared in awe.They were all so cute.She just couldn't choose.But then one of them caught her eye."I want that one!"she exclaimed Sakura.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kero had another horrible dream.This time,he was at wedding--Sakura  
and Li's wedding.They were all heading out for refreshments.Everybody  
ate,then it was time for the cake--cheesecake,There was a really long  
line.Kero was the last one in line,but when he finally got there,there  
was no cake.  
  
NOOOO!My cheesecake!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Megan-Chan:Don't you hate cliff hangers?Hopefully it won't be too long!  
  
Cheesecakesenshi@aol.com 


	5. Cheesecake:Chapter 5

  
  
  
Megan-Chan:Sorry it took so long 4 me to get this chapter out.Anyway,I  
hope you enjoy this chapter ^__^  
"speech"  
*thoughts*  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura pointed to a round,little pink Pokemon."I want that one!"she  
exclaimed.She jumped up and down."Its so cute!"she squealed.Then it  
started to sing."That song..its so..soothing.."she fell to the ground,  
asleep.And so did Nurse Joy.  
  
"I forgot to mention that it sings you to sleep..."explained Nurse   
Joy just before she fell to the ground also.   
  
Jigglypuff--the singing Pokemon,got mad and took out its marker and   
drew on Sakura and Nurse Joy's faces.On Sakura it drew a goatee,some  
swirly eyes, and some dots on her nose.And on Nurse Joy--Swirls all  
over her face with an expression that looked like--well you couldn't  
really describe it.Jigglypuff was tired so it got back in it's Pokeball.  
  
  
  
An hour later....  
  
  
  
Li came along and saw Sakura lying on the ground.He picked her up and  
tried to wake her."Sakura wake up!"She slowly opened her eyes,and  
gazed up into the most handsome thing she had every seen--Li's face.But  
then he started to smile,then laugh.He let go of her and stepped back.  
He fell on the ground,laughing.He stomache was staring to hurt from all of laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"she asked puzzled.  
  
Li was now laughing harder than ever."Your--your--face!"He finaly said.  
  
"My face?"she asked still puzzled."What's wrong with it?"  
  
Li managed to stand up."Its got marks all over it!"He fell back to the   
ground and laughed some more.  
  
Sakura ran back into the Pokemon center,and headed straight for the bathroom.She looked in the mirror and screamed.She tried to get it off,  
but it just made it worse.At that time Misty and Nurse Joy ran in.She  
had already woke up from the song of Jigglpuff.  
  
"Its okay,Sakura we'll get it off."assured Misty."It's happened alot to me too."  
  
"Thanks..but that's not all.Li laughed at me!"exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better,Ash has laughed at me,too."  
  
"Yeah,but Li never laughs at me.."She said with her head hanging down.  
  
"Keep your head up or I can't get it off."stated Nurse Joy as she tried to wipe the marker away.  
  
  
  
  
  
They got all of the marks off Sakura.Misty took Sakura back to their  
room."I know!"exclaimed Misty whom was trying to make Sakura forget about what had happened."How about we have a really special dinner?I  
have a friend whom can cook really well.He can cook whatever you  
want."  
  
"Can he cook ckicken teriyaki?"asked Sakura.  
  
"The best!"replied Misty."I'll go call him right now.He is staying in  
a hotel nearby.I'm going to go get him after I call.I'll be back soon!"  
said Misty as she grabbed her backpack.She walked out of the room,and then walked back in."Can you watch Togepi while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye!I'll be back as soon as I can!"she said then shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the bed playing with Togepi until Kero came in."Sakura,  
when are we going to go back home?I want my cheesecake!"  
  
"I don't know if we can get back,Kero."replied Sakura."But I--  
  
"You what?"asked Kero.  
  
"I kind of want to stay here."  
  
"You can't!"exclaimed Kero."What about your friends and family?!  
  
"Kero,I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!"she yelled.  
She just wanted to be left alone.All she could think about was the incident that had happened before.  
  
"Fine."he flew out of the room.  
  
Togepi started to cry.It was scared from all the arguing and yelling.  
"Togepii!"it cried.  
  
"Shhh.I didn't mean to make you cry.I'm sorry."she apologized.  
  
Pikachu heard Togepi cry and came running into the room.It started  
making funny faces for Togepi,and it stopped crying."Pika Pika Chu!"  
it exclaimed.  
  
Togepi laughed,and Sakura giggled at the sight of Pikachu stretching its face out.Then their laughing ceased as Li entered th room.Li  
looked at Sakura witha face that said "I'm sorry" But Sakura just turned her head and ignored him.  
  
"Sakura..I'm sorry..that I laughed at you...I shouldn't have." apologized Li.  
  
*Is he apologizing to me? No way,that can't be,can it?*thought Sakura.  
"That's okay..I'm sorry I got mad at you.Will,you forgive me?"she asked  
looking in his eyes.  
  
"Of course."he replied as he sat down beside her on the bed."I couldn't  
help but laugh.You should have seen your face."He said looking down at his feet,then he turned to Sakura to see a frown on her face.  
  
Her frown turned to a smile."I did look pretty funny,didn't I?"she   
giggled.  
  
"Yeah."he looked up to the ceiling and laughed.Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.He looked down and blushed.Sakura just smiled at him.  
  
"Li-"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"I,um..I'm glad that your here with me.."  
  
"Me too."agreed Li.  
  
Pikachu and Togepi watched the two as they carried on their conversation.They talked about how to get back to Readington,but they  
had no clue how.Sakura said that they should try to blend in,so she  
said Li should get a Pokemon,too.  
  
"But I-"he tried to say.  
  
She out her finger to his lip."If we're going to blend in,we have to  
get a Pokemon."she told him."It will be fun! Come on!" With Togepi in  
one hand,and Li's hand in the other,she took him to Nurse Joy.  
  
  
"Li here would like to be a Pokemon trainer,too,Nurse Joy." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay,give me your name and age,and I'll put in your Pokedex.Sakura  
have you registered yet?"asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"No ma'am."replied Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
She gave the two their Pokedex and led them outside to choose their Pokemon."Okay Sakura let's try this again.This time I'll just give  
you the Pokeball.Just say, Jigglypuff Return."  
  
"Okay."Nurse Joy handed her the Pokeball."Jigglypuff,Return!"  
  
"What about me?"asked Li.  
  
"Nurse Joy showed me this one Pokemon that I think we be perfect for you Li!"exclaimed Sakura."Would you let him see it,Nurse Joy?"  
  
"Sure.This Pokemon was abandoned by its trainer,so I think you would be  
the perfect new trainer for him."She showed Li a green Pokemon with  
scythes on his arms.  
  
"He's cool!And he's my favorite color!"exclaimed Li  
  
"Then he's yours."stated Nurse Joy.She gave Li a Pokeball and Li called  
Scyther into the Pokeball.  
  
"It looks like we have a new journey ahead of us,Li.And this time I won't be afarid at all,because you'll be by my side."  
  
"And I--well let's just say this will be a great journey because we'll  
be together."  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Megan-Chan:How was it? Email me at cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Cheesecake:Chapter 6

  
  
Megan-Chan:I'm really sorry for not getting these chapters done :-{  
I've been really busy lately,but anway I hope you enjoy--and sorry  
for not even mentioning Ash in the last chapter ^'^;; I was kinda  
caught up in what was happening with Sakura and Li...I just forgot  
about everything else *o*  
  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
[author's notes]  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Sakura was sitting in the boys' bedroom playing with Togepi and Pikachu.She was lonely,so she decided to keep them company.Kero was  
flying around the room complaining about his cheesecake.Li and Ash  
were having a glaring contest.Li didn't have Tori to do that with,  
so he decided Ash would have to be his new competitor--and he didn't  
like Ash because he thought that he liked Sakura--which he did.But they  
were interupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"I'm back!"exclaimed Misty."And look who I brought with me!" Misty stepped to the side to reveal...  
  
"Brock!"exclaimed Ash as he lost the glaring contest to Li.  
  
"Ha!You lost!"snickered Li.  
  
Ash ignored Li.He went to give brock a high-5,but Brock had his eyes  
focused on someone else--[wait a sec,Brock doesn't have eyes!oh well..] --Sakura.  
  
Misty was getting her Togepi back from Sakura when Brock ran over and pushed Misty to the floor.Ash helped her up and said,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes."she answered with a small blush on her face.   
  
*What is she blushing for?*wondered Ash.  
  
[okay,back to Sakura and Brock!]  
  
"I don't usually go for younger women,but in your case I'll make an exception." Brock stated as he held Sakura's hands in his.Li and Ash  
were fuming."And what is the name of this angel who has stolen my  
heart?"  
  
"...Sakura."said Sakura who was suprised at Brock.  
  
"Sakura? That name is as beautiful as you are."Brock said as entered  
his own little dreamland.Sakura blushed a little.Li was really mad now.  
You could see steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"I'm charmed.."lied Sakura.  
  
"Really?!"exclaimed Brock."You're the first girl who's ever said that to me."  
  
Misty left Ash and walked over to Brock and grabbed his ear."And she's  
the last one,too!"stated Misty as she dragged Brock to the kitchen.  
  
[in the kitchen...]  
  
"You're to cook,so cook!"screamed Misty as as Brock started to get thing out for supper.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
[back in the room...]  
  
Misty walked back in the boys' room.[bedroom,not bathroom!] "Well, supper should be done soon." She sat down on the bed,beside Sakura who  
was sitting beside Li.   
  
"Wow Misty."said Sakura."You really know how to handle Brock.I wish  
I could do that with Li."  
  
"W-w-what?!"stuttered Li.He jumped up from beside Sakura.   
  
"Don't worry."she assured him."It wouldn't hurt--much."She giggled.  
  
Ash was getting annoyed at the two,so he decided to say something."You  
can pull my ear too,Sakura."  
  
"Sorry.Li by himself is a handfull.Besides, Misty is alot better at it than I am.Isn't that right,Misty?"she replied.  
  
Misty looked up and blushed a light pink."Uh..yeah..."  
  
*Why does she keep blushing?*wondered Ash."Would you stop that?!"  
he exclaimed.  
  
"Stop what?!"She turned back to her hot-tempered self.  
  
"What you're doing!"Ash shot back.  
  
Sakura and Li sweat-dropped.Ash and Misty kept arguing until they reached the matter of Misty's bike.  
  
"Well if you weren't such a lousy trainer,Pikachu wouldn't have burnt  
up my bike!"exclaimed Misty.  
  
"Oh,so now you're blaming it on Pikachu!"Ash concluded.  
  
"Pi?"Pikachu looked up because it heard its name,but it went back to  
playing with Togepi.  
  
"No,I'm blaming it on you,ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
"You met ME!"  
  
"But I-"Ash was short of words.  
  
"If you never left on your journey,you never would have met me!And  
that would have been better for both of us!" They argued some more.  
And some more..and-[you get the point!] Sakura was getting a headache. She got up and left.And Li went after her.  
  
"Look what you went and did!"exclaimed Misty."You made her mad!"  
  
"I made her mad..."he mumbled under his breathe.  
  
Misty looked at Ash.His head was hanging down.*What does he care if  
he made her mad?*she wondered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Li ran after Sakura.He found her sitting on a bench in front of the   
Pokemon Center.He sat down beside her."Sakura,what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..please don't worry about me."she replied.  
  
"But Sakura--If I don't,who will?" he asked.  
  
That comment made her happy.Did he actually care about her? Not in  
the way she wanted--love.She knew he would never love her.But she  
wouldn't give up--not just yet.  
  
"It's just that..well,I'm worried--about how to get home.Will we? And  
what if I never see my friends or family again?"she said as she hung  
her hand down and started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry,"he assured."I know we'll get back,and we'll see our  
friends and family again."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so."he said."And even if we don't--"  
  
"What?!"Sakura exclaimed."I thought you said we would get back!"  
  
He ignored what she said."--And even if we don't, you've got me."he  
said as he wiped a tear away from Sakura's cheek.  
  
"Thank you,Li..I don't know what I'd do without you..."She gave Li  
a nice long hug.  
  
He hugged her back."And I don't know what I'd do without you..."he  
whispered in her ear.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Megan-Chan:I know,I know..it was mushy,but I enjoyed it!  
Email me @ cheesecakesenshi@aol.com   



	7. Cheesecake:Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
Megan-Chan:I know,I know...I'm really lazy...Anyway,here's chapter 7 ! Please enjoy ^-^  
  
  
*thoughts*  
  
  
"speech"  
  
  
`keyword`  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Everyone had settled down for dinner.Nurse Joy let them use the break room to eat the food Brock had prepared--but only if she could have some.Brock had prepared the most wonderful looking meal anyone had ever seen.The chicken was glazed with teriyaki sauce and decorated with   
parsley,and there was rice on the side.Everyone's mouth watered at the sight of the food.But brock was drooling the most.For he saw Sakura and  
how beautiful she was.Sure she had on the same clothes,but she somehow  
looked different.He didn't know what it was--eyes,hair,face,clothes?  
Or maybe it was just because she was hungry.She was just plain beautiful.Sakura saw the way Brock looked at her.She got kind of scared  
so she asked Li to sit beside her.And he did it happily.Misty sat down  
on the other side of Sakura so Brock couldn't get near Sakura.Togepi  
sat beside Misty so Ash couldn'y sit by her.Ash,Nurse Joy,and Brock  
sat across from Li,Sakura and Misty.And Pikachu and Kero sat at the ends of the table.Everyone gave their thanks and started to eat.Kero did that happily.He kept stuffing the food in his mouth and asking for more,but nobody let him have any.And Nurse Joy--she ate her food faster  
than anyone.Ash noticed this and leaned over to Brock's ear.  
  
"Nurse Joy sure has been acting strange lately,hasn't she?"he asked Brock.  
  
Brock had his eyes focused on Sakura,whom was cutting up her chicken,  
and placing a bite in her mouth.But Brock managed to answer Ash."Yeah,  
now that you mention it,I have noticed that she hasn't been acting like her normal self.It's like she's not even a Nurse Joy."  
  
"Mmmhmm."said Ash as he took a bite of rice."And you know,"he said  
swallowing his rice,"you haven't acted like you normally do when a  
Nurse Joy is around.I mean you haven't acted all crazy or anything like that."  
  
"You're right.I haven't"he said focusing his eyes[lines?] on Ash  
"only around..."he said as he took his eyes[lines] off Ash and focused  
them back on Sakura,"..Sakura..."  
  
"Snap out of it Brock!"whispered Ash whom was mad at Brock for getting all googly eyed over the girl that HE liked.  
  
"Oh..right!!!Gotta concentrate on eating!..and impressing Sakura.."  
said Brock.  
  
Ash sighed and gave up.He went back to eating.But he was interupted  
by Misty choking on a piece of chicken." Misty!Are you okay?! "  
  
She kept coughing until she lost her breathe,and her face fell into her rice. Li quickly got out of his chair and rushed over to her."We have to get it out of her throat--quickly!"  
  
Li picked her up and quickly did the heimlich(dunno how to spell it T_T;)manuever on her.Sakura's eyes widened.She didn't like how Li was holding Misty.Misty coughed once again and spit out the piece of chicken.She opened her eyes and looked up.Everyone was staring in awe.  
Nurse Joy was sort of giggling.Then Ash broke the silence.  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"What are YOU laughing at?!"she exclaimed.  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"answered Ash.  
  
Misty looked down to her spoon and saw her reflection.She had rice all over her face."GGGGRRRRR!!!!"she growled.  
  
"Um...napkin?"asked Li as he held up his napkin.  
  
"Thank you very much!"said Misty as she smiled at Li.She then turned back to Ash after she had wiped off her face.Her smile turned into a very angry expression."YOU!!!"She started towards him,with her hands ready to strangle him.But before she could get to him,Sakura jumped in front of Ash."GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Wait!"pleaded Sakura."Don't you think you should spare him?"  
  
"Yeah!Spare me!"agreed Ash.He was happpy that Sakura stood up for him.  
  
"SHUT UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"Misty yelled."Why should I spare HIM?!"  
  
"Um..."answered Sakura,"he still owes you a bike?"  
  
"Fine.But after he pays me back for the bike,he is SO gonna get it!"Misty finally agreed.She walked over to Togepi and picked it up.  
She headed towards the girls' room.  
  
Everyone just watched her leave.Then they went back to eating.They had a conversation on where they were going to go tommorow.They decided that they would set out for Ash's hometown--Pallet Town.Afterwards,they finished eating and went back to their rooms.That is all except for Nurse Joy.She was angry because they left their trash for her to clean  
up.She wasn't going to clean it up so she called for someone else's   
assitance.  
  
"James!Meowth!"she called.  
  
"Coming Jessie!"they both called back.James was wearing a BLissey  
costume and Meowth was wearing a `Jigglypuff` costume.  
  
"Clean off this table!"  
  
"Ooh!Can we have the leftovers?Please?!"cried James as he looked over the leftover food that made his mouth water  
  
"Go ahead!But hurry!We've got no time to spare!We have to carry out our mission!"exclaimed Jessie.She headed towards the door."If anybody  
needs me,I will be stealing some Pokemon."  
  
James and Meowth practicly inhaled the food,and got rid of the dishes.They went to find Jessie.She had taken off her mask.She was   
examining all the Pokeballs.She read all the labels and chose all the rare Pokemon she could find.She didn't notice that James and Mewoth  
were behind her.She said something to her self but they overheard her.  
  
"When we give the Boss all this Pokemon,we can't get a promotion, get lots of money,and James and I can retire and get married!It will be so wonderful!!"  
  
"Hmmm.So she likes somebody named James.I wonder who he is..."James  
whispered to Meowth."He's one lucky guy!"  
  
"Oh brother..."whispered Meowth as he slapped his head with his paw.  
"How can one be so dense?"   
  
Jessie heard that comment and turned around.She blushed a VERY DEEP  
crimson.She laughed nervously."I-I-I...uh...heh heh heh..."  
  
James walked over to Jessie."So Jessie--you like someone named James?"  
  
"I-I uh..."she stammered.  
  
"Who is he? Tell me! I don't know anybody named James!"  
  
Jessie sighed with relief.There were times whne it was good for  
James to be so dense.This was one of them."ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"  
Her face was still red but not from embarressment--from anger.Not real  
anger,she was relieved.She had to look angry so James wouldn't suspect anything."Get back to work!We are supposed to be out of here by tonight!We have no time for chit-chat!GO!GO!GO!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"exclaimed Meowth and James.They saluted Jessie and went back to work.  
  
"Oh James..Why do you have to be so dense?And why can't I tell you  
that I love you?"Jessie asked James knowing he wasn't there.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Girl's Room....  
  
  
  
Sakura had changed into her(nurse joy's)nightgown.Her Jigglypuff was out of its Pokeball exploring the Pokemon Center.She was sitting on one side of the bed thinking about the Clowcards.She hadn't told Li about them missing yet.She didn't want him to worry,so she had to get him back before he noticed. And Misty sat on the other side of the bed thinking about Ash.He had been acting strangely lately.That is--he acted strangely around Sakura.It was almost like he liked her.  
  
*That's it! He likes her!*concluded Misty.*Darn you,Sakura!How dare  
you make Ash fall in love with you!HE'S MINE!MINE I TELL YOU!MINE!*  
Misty made a decision then and there.She would get revenge on Sakura--  
and her little wolf,too--Li.She came up with a plan--a plan to top  
all plans--a mischeivous plan.  
  
Both of their thoughts were interuppted by Nuse Joy(Jessie)entering  
their room."I've come to get all your Pokemon for their check ups."she  
lied with a convincing smile on her face.  
  
*This late at night?*thought Sakura.*I guess its okay..*"Jigglypuff,  
return!"she called `Jigglypuff` into `his` Pokeball.She remebered that they though Kero was a Pokemon so she told Kero to go with Nurse Joy.  
(Jessie)Misty gave Nurse Joy all her pokeballs,and handed her Togepi.  
Nurse Joy(i think u get the point^^')had already stolen the boys' Pokemon.Pikachu followed behind Jessie(thats what I'll call her from now on)and Kero did too.  
  
  
"Is there any cheesecake involved in this?" he asked.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Megan-Chan:Hello all you peoples!What did you think?Let me know at  
cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Cheesecake:Chapter 8

  
  
  
Megan-Chan: Here we go,chapter 8!!!  
  
  
*thoughts*  
"speech"  
dream speech   
  
--change of scene---  
  
===time change====  
  
/Flashback/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
dream scene  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jessie led the Pokemon(and kero) to a room in the back of the Pokemon   
center.All the Pokemon looked around the room,confused.They didn't know why they were there.It didn't look like a place for healing--it looked  
like a place for storage.The room was filled with many boxes--boxes  
full of Pokeballs--Pokeballs that were for catching and stealing Pokemon.Or at least that was what it meant for Team Rocket.  
  
  
"Blissey--come and help me out!"Jessie beckoned in a Nurse Joy-ish voice.  
  
"Yes,Jes--I mean,Blissey!!"said James as he came into the room in his   
Blissey costume.  
  
"Attention all Pokemon,"she started,"YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO BE CAPTURED  
AND STOLEN BY TEAM ROCKET!!!"she finished in her normal voice.  
  
Before any of the Pokemon(and Kero)could do anything they were all  
sucked into the pokeballs."WE DID IT!!"exclaimed the three menbers of Team Rocket.Meowth took off his Jigglypuff costume,James took off his  
Blissey costume,and Jessie took of her Nurse Joy costume and they  
gathered the Pokeballs and put them in a sack and headed out the door  
without a trace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Girl's Room...  
  
  
Sakura was getting in the bed when she suddenly sensed something. *This feeling...it feels like Kero's in trouble...nah..he probably  
ate too much at dinner!!*she sthought.She shook it out of her head and got in the bed and slowly dozed off.   
  
  
That night,instead of Sakura or Li having a dream,Misty had one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Huh? Where am I? Oh look!!There's Ash!!Hey Ash!!exclaimed Misty as  
she ran to Ash.She grabbed his hand but he pulled away.  
  
Get away from me,Misty!!demanded Ash.  
  
Why?inquired Misty.  
  
Because I don't like you!informed Ash.He turned his back and walked   
towards another figure--Sakura.She leaned towards Ash and kissed him.  
  
NO!!NO!!cried Misty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!" Misty sat up,her forehead covered with beads of sweat.*Get  
a hold of yourself,Misty!*she thought.*Oooh! That Sakura!! Even if it  
was a dream,she can't be trusted! Just you wait,Sakura! Just you wait...* With those thoughts in her head she laid back down and drifted asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Team Rocket quickly hurried out of the Pokemon center.They crept into their balloon and took off.They smiled with satisfaction as they floated towards their boss's office.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile,Sakura woke up from her horrible dream about Li and Misty.  
she looked over to Misty in disgust.She tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't.She decided to get a glass of water.She quietly got out of bed and tip-toed to the breakroom.She got a cup and walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet.She filled her cup half-way and drank some down.She turned off the faucet and started to drink the rest,but  
she ended up spitting it out.She had heard what sounded like a "help me!"*What could that be?*she thought.She wiped her mouth and threw her cup in the trash.She walked to where the sound was coming from.She  
ended up in the same room where Team Rocket had made-off with their  
Pokemon.She heard the voice again and scanned the area to see where  
it was coming from.She saw the source of the sound--Nurse Joy.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Thank you so much for getting me untied!" Nurse Joy thanked Sakura.  
  
"You're welcome."stated Sakura."But how did you get tied up in the first place?"she inquired.  
  
"Well,all that I remember is that Jigglypuff sang it's song and the next thing I knew I was here--tied up."she replied.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/   
  
What really happened...  
  
Nurse Joy had fallen asleep by Jigglypuff's song.Someone had dragged   
her to a room in the back of the Pokemon center.They quickly tied her  
up to a chair and left her there.They headed towards Nurse Joy's room.  
they went through her drawers until they found what they wanted--Nurse  
Joy's clothes.They quickly put them on and placed on a mask that looked   
just like Nurse Joy's face.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
  
"But who would have tied you up? And why?"Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know but--"Nurse Joy started,"Oh no!The Pokemon!"cried Nurse Joy."Did you give me the Pokemon to get a checkup?"  
  
"Well,yes but you were here all along so--"Sakura started.   
  
"So somebody must have stolen the Pokemon!!"finished Nurse Joy."We've  
got to get them back!!"  
  
"Right!"Sakura agreed."I'll go wake everybody up!"  
  
"And I'll call officer Jenny!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura crept into the boys' room where they were all sleeping peacefully(actually,it was more like snoring peacefully.)She first went  
over to Li (whom was sleeping on the floor)and shook him.  
  
"Li! Li wake up!"she whispered.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and stared sleepily into Sakura's eyes.(note:he was still half asleep)"Sakura...what lovely eyes you have...Sakura,I love--"he sudenly woke up and realized what he was about to say."Gahh!!Sakura!! What are doing in here?!"  
  
With his yelling,he had woke up Ash,Brock,and Misty. Misty came running into the room.She demanded an explaination.  
  
"No time to explain!! We've got to go--now!!"she said as she signaled  
them to the door.They all got up ready to go but Sakura turned around  
and stopped them."Maybe we should change first."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
They all headed to where Nuse Joy was.She said she called Officer Jenny,and that she would be here within the next 15 minutes.They all talked about what could've happened.  
  
Sakura took Li aside."Li,I'm worried--about our Pokemon.What will  
happen to them? And Kero--what will happen to him?"  
  
"I don't know,Sakura.I really don't.I wish I did.But,I promise you we will get them back."Li assured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere--in a pokeball...  
  
"Hey!!! Where am I? Why isn't there any food? Better yet.why isn't there any cheesecake?I want my cheesecake!!!!"cried Kero.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megan-Chan:Cliffhangers...ooh...email me if you want me to continue!  
  
Oh! And thanx to all the peoples who have email me and encouraged me  
to keep writing! email me at cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  



	9. Cheesecake:Chapter 9

  
  
  
Finally...Chapter 9  
  
  
Megan-Chan: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not getting this chapter out...  
I'm soooo lazy...No,actually I've been VERY busy lately.  
  
Oh,and I like to thank my good friend,Alex for inspiring me!! Thanx,Alex!! You're the man!! Well,at least to me!!! And I wish you good luck on your fic,too!!  
  
Well,anywayz,here is the long (and boy,do I mean long) awaited chapter 9! Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
"Speech"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everyone was searching for clues to where the Pokemon might be.They had split up in order to find them. Ash,Misty and Brock were in a group,and Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny teamed up.So Sakura and Li went together.So as you can guess,Brock and Ash were diapointed because they   
were stuck with Misty instead of Sakura.Misty was getting aggrivated  
at the two,because they seemed to care more about being with Sakura,more than looking for the Pokemon.  
  
"Why'd we have to get stuck with Misty?" Ash asked."I'd much rather go along with Sakura.She's alot nicer."  
  
"ASH!!!"she yelled,"What is so great about that dumb Sakura??!!!"  
  
"SHHH!!"shushed Brock,"Be quiet she might hear you!!"he warned."And  
why do you care if he like Sakura?"Brock questioned Misty so that only   
she could hear."Its not like your jealous,is it?"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE ASH!!!"she whispered,ready to kill Brock.  
  
"I didn't ask if you did,or not.But now I know that--you do!!!" exclaimed Brock.He skipped around happily screaming,"I know who Misty  
likes! I know who Misty likes!!"  
  
"BROCK!!!"she yelled as she tried to shut him up."I didn't say that I liked him!!!"  
  
"No--but I asked if you were jealous--and you said you didn't like him,so---that means you like him!!!"  
  
"I DO NOT!!!!"  
  
  
------  
  
  
Sakura and Li wondered around the forest.They searched until Li finally said said something.  
  
"Sakura,wouldn't this be alot easier if you used the Clow Cards?"  
he asked,starting to grow impatient.  
  
Sakura tried to think of an excuse."Um...well,someone could be watching. They could be around watching you know."  
  
"Sakura,they're not.So just unleash the wand."he ordered.  
  
"Whatever you say Li." She knew doing it would waste some of her powers becuse she didn't know where the Clow Cards were,but she unleashed the wand anyway.  
  
" O key of Clow"  
"Power of magic"  
"Power of Light"  
"Surrender the wand"  
"The Force Ignite"  
"RELEASE!!"  
  
Sakura stood with her wand in her hand."Let's go get the Pokemon back!"  
  
"Um..shouldn't you just use the Fly Card?"Asked Li,who stared at   
Sakura confusedly.  
  
"I would love to...But...somebody stole my bookbag..along with the Clow Cards.."she said sadly while starting to cry.  
  
Li walked over to Sakura and hugged her."Sakura why didn't you tell  
me?" he asked gently."You knew you just going to waste your powers."  
  
"Well,I...didn't want you to worry..."she replied as she stepped away from him.  
  
"Too late for that..."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."he answered."Now don't cry.Its okay.We'll find the Clow  
Cards and we'll get all the Pokemon back from Team Rocket."  
  
She smiled and returned his hug."Thank you Li."  
  
"For what?" he asked while blushing because Sakura had hugged him--not because he hugged her.  
  
"For.."she started,"for being my friend."  
  
*Can't we be more than friends?* thought Li.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a tree,just above Sakura & Li  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in a tree just above Sakura and Li,sat a mysterious person in  
a tan cloak.  
  
*Wow,she's amazing.I don't know what she just did,but who cares? I've just got to have her for my squad--and for me.It will be tough to win her over that boy.He's good looking--maybe even better than me-- no way.Anyway,she's perfect.She WILL be mine.*  
  
The figure jumped down from the tree and ran past Sakura and Li.They didn't even notice him.He ran and searched for Team Rocket's balloon.  
Then he found it--floating just ahead of him.He then quickly climbed up a tree.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAH!!"screamed Jessie as she clung to James waist.She realized what she was doing and let go.She blushed,and James looked at her wondering why."James!! Do something!!!" Something had blown a hole in their balloon.  
  
"But what can I--"James,Jessie and Meowth all tumbled towards the ground."...do..."James moaned.  
  
"Meowth...now dat hurt..."complained Meowth.He got off Jessie who was  
on top of James.Their faces were almost touching--and so were their lips.  
  
Jessie quickly jumped up and brushed herself off.She was blushing a deep crimson,but she just tried to ignore what had just happened.  
  
James also got up.But when he did he was burnt to a crisp.  
  
"James are you alright?"asked Jessie.  
  
But James ignored her for he was too busy with arguing with Meowth.  
"Meowth--I told you not to eat that hot sauce!!! Now you have heartburn!!"  
  
"But James--Dat wasn't me!! It was him!!" exclaimed Meowth as he pointed to a large dog-like fire Pokemon.  
  
"Arrrrcanine!!!"it barked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kero who's stuck in a Pokeball  
"Um,Hello!! Anybody?! Somebody?! Help!!! I want my cheesecake....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megan-Chan: I know--it was a short chapter...But hey--I've got school  
now so just bare with me,ok? I'll try my best to get another chapter done as soon as possible--I promise!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Cheesecake:Chapter 10

  
  
Megan-chan:Hello!!!I'm sooooooo excited and I don't know why ^^;  
Well this chapter should be good!!!!!!! [I hope...] i'm going to try to make this chapter longer than any of the others,so just bare with me!  
I'd like to thank all my friends! And u should know who u are! I chat  
with u guys all the time!!!!!  
  
  
____  
  
  
note:I'm gonna call the person in the cloak,"Cloak" until I mention his name!  
  
____  
  
  
  
"speech"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
[author's notes]  
  
  
____  
  
"Prepare for--"started Jessie,but she was cut off.  
  
"Save it you old witch!"yelled Cloak.  
  
"WHAT?!WITCH?!"screamed Jessie."WITH A FACE AS BEAUTIFUL AS MINE, YOU   
DARE TO CALL ME A WITCH?!"  
  
"Lady,I've seen prettier faces on a Gyrados!" retorted Cloak.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE--ARRGGGHHH!!!" Then Jessie was too,burnt to a crisp because Arcanine had fire blasted her."Go,Arbok!"Jessie then let Arbok out of its Pokeball.Then Wobuffet popped out of its pokeball also.  
  
"Wob!" it cried as it saluted.  
  
"Since you're out...FIGHT!!" she screamed in anger.  
  
James called out his Pokemon also."Go,Victreebel! Go,Weezing!"  
"Victreebe,return!"commanded James,because Victreebel had [once again...^ ^; ] bit him on the head.  
  
"Arcanine,use your fire blast!" ordered Cloak.  
  
Arcanine's fire blast left Team Rocket lieing on the ground.Arcanine was just too strong for them.[But almost every Pokemon is too strong for them^^;] They laid unconcious on the ground,as Cloak ran past them to the balloon and swiped the bag of Pokeballs.  
  
"Smell ya later,you stinkers!" [does that give any clue to who it is?? ] With that he jumped onto Arcanine's back and headed off.  
  
_____  
  
  
Sakura and Li walked through the forest,still looking for the Pokemon.They had been searching for a while,but they couldn't find a trace of the Pokemon,or Kero.They continued to walk,when Sakura stopped.Li looked over to her.  
  
"Sakura? What is it?" he asked as he stopped and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Li,Its Kero...I sense him.He's moving very quickly though.." She said.  
  
"Well,lets try and follow his aura." stated Li.  
  
"Right."agreed Sakura."Its..this way!" Sakura and Li ran,following Kero's aura.  
  
______   
  
  
Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were looking around for some clues.They walked until they found Team Rocket,who were laying on the ground from their previous battle.Nurse Joy attended to their small wounds,then Officer Jenny arrested them and took them to the Police Sation.  
  
_____  
  
  
"I wonder if they've found anything yet."Ash said impatiently.  
  
"Ash,why don't we go to the police station and see?"suggested Misty.  
  
"Great idea,"said Ash,"I'm glad I thought of it!"  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Misty."warned Brock.  
  
"Oh shut up!!" said Misty as she stomped on Brock's foot.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
_____  
  
  
Officer Jenny locked Jessie and James up. James and Mewoth sat,huddled,in the corner. Jessie went over and checked up on them.  
  
"What are you two doing????" she demanded.  
  
"We's just looking at these cards and making a wish!" stated Meowth as he held the Lock card in his paw.  
  
"Sometimes you two can be so stupid!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash,Misty,and Brock came through the door.Of course,Brock instantly floated over to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.Misty pulled him away by his ear as Ash talked to Joy and Jenny.  
  
"Did you hear from Sakura yet?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes,we did.She said they were on the trail of something."Officer Jenny answered.  
  
"Would you like us to go help her?" Ash asked,hoping for a "yes."  
  
"No,I think she can handle it,besides,"jenny said,"she has Li with her.  
  
*GGGGGGGGRRRRRR.....I don't want to hear of that Li!!!* thought Ash.  
  
  
  
  
Misty was just sitting in the corner of the room waiting for something to happen.It didn't until Jessie got an idea and walked over to her and started a conversation.  
  
  
"So kid..you look like you've got it bad....."  
  
"Hmm?"wondered Misty,"what do you mean?"  
  
"Its so obvious! You're lovesick over that boy!"Jessie teased.  
  
"Yeah, so what?!" replied Misty as she blushed.  
  
"And you're jealous because Ash likes that girl Sakura."  
  
"Man...you are good..."Misty said sarcasticly.  
  
"...and you want to get back at her right?"  
  
Misty raised her eyebrow."What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
Jessie bent over to Misty's ear as Misty leaned up against the bars.  
  
"Here's the plan..........."  
  
  
  
But little did they know,Brock was listening in on their plan.  
  
  
___  
  
"Ninety-nine pieces of cheesecake on the wall...ninety-nine pieces of cheesecake! Take one down,pass it around...ninety-eight pieces of cheesecake......." Kero sang to himself.  
  
  
  
___  
  
Eh? What did you think of the chapter? C'mon...u can tell me..please do!! And one more thing....I might draw a comic of Cheesecake! if 13 people email me,saying they want me to..I will!  
  
  
Email me at: Cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
